


Savior

by txmlinsonw



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Love, Negan - Freeform, Rape, Sweet Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw
Summary: She was taken away. After being abused, Negan finally comes to rescue her.Lot's of fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

You didn't know how many days had gone by. You couldn't see anything but darkness. You couldn't make a sound or you'd get punished, or so they said. You couldn't hear anything but the voices outside the room, most times talking about you. "What should we do to her now?" "Do you think she misses that bastard?" "He probably left her outside to die anyway."

You wished you hadn't ran away from Negan. You wished you hadn't slapped him. You wished you hadn't said you didn't want to see him again.

Just as you ran away from the Sanctuary a man recognized you as one of Negan's wives. They hated Negan, so why wouldn't they make you suffer in order to make Negan pay?

They captured you, and took you into the woods. They threw you into a cabin and left you there for hours. Your head full of voices telling you to escape soon or they would kill you.

One man came in later and handed you some food. He was nicer to you than the others. He didn't even look at you with hate, or make you uncomfortable. He was just there.

You noticed a couple days went by. They hadn't done any harm to you... until you decided to open your big ass mouth to thank that man for being nice.

"Thank you" you said quietly, your voice kind of broken. You black dress was all dirty, your hair too. 

He smiled softly to you. He was about to answer when another voice came in.

"Didn't we tell you to shut the fuck up?" 

You recognized him. He was one of the top guys. You guessed Negan had killed or taken something important from him, because you could see in his eyes that he wanted to kill you. Now you had given him a reason to.

You moved your head up and down not making any more sounds.

"Looks like someone needs to learn a lesson!"

He took you by the wrist and pulled you out of the room. Everything was blurry to you, since you hadn't seen much light in days. He threw you to the ground. Your knees where hurting from the fall but you tried not to make any sounds.   
You noticed the man who was always nice to you standing there with a concerned look.

"Get the fuck out." The other man yelled to him while he kicked you in your stomach, making you loose your breath. You heard a door being closed.

"Now I can have fun with you darling" he smiled almost demonically and pulled you up and dragged you into the kitchen. He threw you on the table.

Seeing what was about to happen you started to panic. 

"No, pleas-!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

You tried to fight him but it was pointless. He slapped you and punched you so many times you were starting to feel like you were going to pass out. He didn't even bother to take your dress off to rape you.

You screamed for help in the first seconds. But then and just like that, it was over. He finished you and put his pants back on, smiling again and forcing you to look at him.

"This is what you get for being a whore and marrying the man who killed most of my men and women." He grabbed your wrist again and dragged you back into the room they were keeping you in. "You are not leaving this place anytime soon. So get used to it." 

 

 

Negan looked for you. He sent most of his men to look for you in the woods, in the houses, stores and even in some communities.  
He was about to drop it, thinking about what you last said to him. Your face of disappointment when he told you you weren't anything but a body to fuck.

That was when the saviors ran into a man in the woods. Looked like he was running away, all sweaty and nervous.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing he asked.

"We are the saviors." Simon said.

"They have one of y-your leader's wives. They are hurting her!"

Not even five minutes had gone by and Negan was already making his way to the place Simon mentioned to him. When he finally arrived, Simon had already made sure to have everyone on their knees.

"Well shit... a group of just men. No wonder you wanted to take my girl." Was the first thing Negan said, Lucille in his hand. "Good luck this fella here-" he signaled to the man who had helped them find you. "Decided to be a traitor and do the right thing: come to me."

He walked past all of them, watching their sorry faces. All of them facing the ground, looking like they knew what was about to happen.

"Now excuse my god damn impatience but where the fuck is my girl?"

 

 

You were hugging your legs, crying a bit. You had been raped a few more times, all by different men. They had left you without any food or water for what you thought were two days. All you wanted right now was to go back to Negan. 

That's why you couldn't believe your ears when you heard his voice outside. You didn't look up when you heard the door of your room open, too scared.

"Princess?" You heard your husband's voice.

You were shaking. You thought your brain was messing with you, it was too good to be real.

"Love, it's me. Look up, baby. It's me." He said, kneeling down and slowly holding your hand.

You finally looked up.

"Is... is it r-really you?" You asked frightened. Negan's heart broke a little when he saw you like that.

"Yes baby, it's me. I'm here."

With a cry you jumped to him and hugged his neck. He hugged you back and held you for some time. "You are alright. You'll be okay, baby. You'll be fine." He whispered in your ear as he caressed your hair.

"They- They hurt me, Negan. T-They..."

"I know. I know, love. I'll take care of it. I promise."

You looked up to him.

"I am sorry for what I said. I am sorry." You whispered.

"We don't have to talk about it now, okay?" He smiled down to you. You noticed his eyes were a watering. "Come here." He said as he hugged you again. He kissed the top of your head. He couldn't stop feeling guilty about this.

He picked you up slowly, not letting go. You closed your eyes, hugging him being enough to feel protected. He carried you to his car and placed you down on your seat.

"Please don't go" You whimpered. 

He sighed. He really wanted to kill those men but you were first. "Okay. I'll just tell Simon what to do, okay?" You nodded and he smiled, then kissed your temple and went to Simon. "Take the ones who he-" Negan signaled to the man who helped you. "-says are the one who harmed her. Kill the others."

People were a resource but for Negan, that did not apply to these people. Not when they hurt you like this.

He quickly walked back into the car and got in.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asked, noticing you were hugging yourself. You nodded, but he knew you needed something.

He took off his jacket and gave it to you. "Here" he smiled softly to you. "Thank you" you said quietly and put it on.

Negan drove back to The Sanctuary, looking at you every now and then. Once you arrived, he walked you to your room, making sure no one would bother you.

"You can come look for me anytime you want, okay? You know where I'll be." He said once you arrived. You shook your head no and held his hand tightly, looking at him sadly. 

"Please. Please stay. I don't want to be alone" You said, your voice breaking.

Negan nodded. "Whatever you need, doll." 

You walked into your room and he sat down on your mattress. "Go take a shower. I'll be right here, okay?"

You nodded and smiled a bit. He knew you needed some time alone. But he also knew you were scared of being alone right now. How could they hurt something as precious as you?

When you walked out of the shower Negan had already picked some clothes up for you to feel comfortable. He knew you didn't really like dresses and only wore that one because he requested you to, so he had chosen pants instead.

"Thank you" you smiled softly. You walked back into the bathroom and then walked out already dressed. You sat down next to him and sighed slowly. "I am sorry" you whispered.

"What?" He looked at you. "Listen to me, beautiful. You have nothing to be sorry for. This- This was not your fault. Okay?"

Your eyes started watering again. "Oh, baby" he whispered and hugged you. You cried and hugged him tightly.

"It was just awful, I-, he... they- God, Negan, they didn't even let me see the light" you sniffed. Negan didn't know what to say so he caressed your back. "Also, I am starving" you whispered and Negan chuckled, making you chuckle too.

"I'll ask for someone to bring something" he smiled softly. "But baby, you have to let go" he said. You slowly did and he went to the door. There was a guard outside and he requested for their food. Once he walked back in he sat back next to you.

"I am sorry for what I said that day. I didn't mean it, baby... I just..." he sighed. "I have a weird thing with... love and all of that" he shrugged. 

You looked at him. "I understand" You nodded. "... is it Lucille?" 

Negan didn't know if he was ready to talk about this.

"It doesn't feel right to feel what I am feeling for you, not when she is dead and I... I was- I am the shittiest husband, darling." 

You smiled softly. "I don't think so. You should let yourself live" you nodded. "I am sure she would've wanted that"

Out of all the wives, you were the one Negan would talk the most with. Of course, on the outside it was just sex. But when you two were alone, you could share anything. That was why you fell for him. Bur when you told him about your feelings he blocked his away. He made you feel like shit, but he didn't mean to.

He smiled down to her. "I am sorry I am doing this to you. You know you are free to break this anytime, right?" He asked, you nodded. "Just- just please don't ever run away like that again."

You nodded. "I won't"

You two looked at each other for a few seconds and he placed a little kiss on your lips.

You didn't get a chance to do anything because someone knocked on the door. "Food" you smiled and Negan chuckled as he went to open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features smut.

Once you had eaten (after many of Negan's jockes and silly faces) you went straight to sleep. Negan stayed with you and tried not to invade your personal space. 

That night was awful. You woke up three different times, all of them because of nightmares about men abusing you. Negan was there to calm you down and hug you, all those times.

"Well hello sleepy head" Negan smiled to you when you finally woke up. He had been waiting for you to do so for about an hour.

You smiled softly. "Hey"

Negan kissed you good morning. "I cleared my day for you. What do you want to do?" He asked. You smiled softly and just kissed him again, this time making it last and pulling him close. 

The kiss turned more and more passionate. When their breaths started getting faster he stopped. "What are you... I don't think we should" he said. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Please" You said. "I need to feel the one I belong to" you pleaded. He bit his lip. "Please, Negan. I need you."

When you said that last part he was already too turned on to go back. He kissed you again, his hands all over your body. His hips started rocking against yours, making you gasp and moan softly.

He took your shirt off, kissing your neck. He noticed the bruises on your torso, making you try to hide them. He stopped you.

"No, don't" he looked up to your eyes. "You still look as beautiful as always. I won't let this happen again" he promised. You smiled softly and nodded.

He kissed your neck again, your breasts and your stomach. His hands lingering over your legs.

You tried to take off his shirt and he helped you, taking off your pants after that. He kissed your thighs, where you had bruises too. 

But the biggest ones where on your hips. He could see the marks of the fingers that used to abuse you. And he felt like shit for not being able to stop it.

He went back up and kissed your lips needly, your hands unbuttoning his pants. He kissed your neck again and left a little hickey. He knew you loved them when they came from him.

"I've missed you so much" he said as he kissed you again. He took off the rest of his clothes, your body feeling eager with anticipation. He took off your panties slowly, he didn't want to move to fast and scare you. He knew you needed your time.

He positioned himself in between your legs and held your hands onto the bed, then kissed your lips and looked right into your eyes.

"I love you" he whispered. You smiled, your heart filled with happiness. 

"I love you too" You answered. 

He slowly entered you, giving you time to adjust before starting to move. The movement of his hips slowly making you forget about everything you went through. In that moment, there was only you and him in the whole wide world.

You were moaning softly, holding tight to his hands. He let go of one of your hands and you used it to pull him into a kiss.

He moved a little faster, making you moan into his mouth. "N-Negan" you moaned his name as he pushed into you harder. 

"Mine" he said, just millimeters away from your lips. "Mine. Always mine." He repeated as he groaned.

"Yes" You moaned reminding yourself you were only his. None of what the other men did to you mattered. You belonged to the man you loved, and that was Negan. "All yours"

He moaned your name and groaned, he really wanted to make it last but he was quickly driven to oblivion. Of course, he made sure you finished, moaning loudly his name as your hips moved uncontrollably. After that, he came as he looked at you.

He fell onto the bed, next to you. "Are you okay?" He asked. He was truly scared of hurting you.

You nodded and smiled softly to him. "Thank you" 

"Well thank you for being so fucking precious" he smiled and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

 

The day went by, Negan staying with you as much as possible. The others wives had always been really nice to you but now they were extra nice. They knew being raped wasn't easy to overcome.

The next day, Negan talked to you about the men who hurt you. He asked you what did you want to do with them.

Your answer mostly shocked him. "I want to talk to them."

But your requests were orders, so he set it up. Of course, he would be standing right outside the room and would kill any of them if they tried anything.

You entered the room and talked to them. Yes, you tried to forgive. But it didn't work so well, so you killed three of them. All of your shots to their hearts, so they could turn and eat the other two alive.

Negan waited for you outside and took your hand when you came out. "So?"

"I think you'll have to clean up later" you smiled innocently, making him chuckle.

"Anything you need, doll. How about we go pick up some flowers outside?"

You looked at him with a confused gaze. "Flowers?" 

"Yeah, why not?" he smiled down to you. "I've noticed you like them, doll."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while I was feeling kind of sensible. Hope you like it :). Can find me as txmlinsonw in wattpad too


End file.
